Pictures of Truth
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett get into a fight causing her to leave. After looking at pictures in her brother's hallway, she sees the truth behind one particular photograph.  One shot


**One~Shot **

**Rosalie and Emmett**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

"_Emmett I'm going to Alice and Jasper's." I whispered. _

"_Rose, baby, please don't do this." He pleaded._

"_Emmett I can't live like this anymore. We have been engaged for a few weeks and we have done nothing but fight." _

"_We can work through it." He said. I started crying again. _

"_I'm going. We need time apart to think things through." I said. _

"_You can't run away from fights. Let's sit down and talk." He said grabbing my hand. I yanked it away. _

"_I'm not running away. I'm just leaving for a little bit." I yelled. Emmett didn't say anything else. I picked up my bags and walked towards the front door. I left, with Emmett sitting on our bed and his head in his hands. _

That argument seemed like days ago but it really was only a couple hours. I drove to Alice and Jasper's. They let me stay in the guest room. So that was where I currently was, crying my eyes out. They didn't bother me which I was grateful for. Once I composed myself I went downstairs.

"How could he do this to her!" I heard Jasper yell.

"Jasper be quiet. We don't know the whole story." Alice said.

"That doesn't mean anything. He shouldn't be treating her this way. Just because he is my best friend doesn't mean I won't go over there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Jasper Hale! You are not going over there." Alice yelled. Jasper scoffed and I decided to make my presence known. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose." Alice said. I smiled weakly.

"Hey guys." I whispered.

"What did that jerk do to you?" Jasper immediately asked.

"Nothing. He didn't physically hurt me. We have just been arguing and fighting a lot. I don't know what happened between us." I said sitting down.

"You are just going through a rough time. Every couple does. You had to know that it wouldn't be perfect." Alice said sitting next to me.

"I know but I didn't think it could get this bad."

"Rose, Emmett really loves you. Jasper, Edward, Bella and I all know that he would never let you leave him that easily. He knows you need your space and he is waiting for the right moment to come back to you. None of us know when that is though. You know how unexpected Emmett it." I nodded agreeing with what she said.

"Jasper and I are going out with Edward and Bella. Want to come?" She asked.

"No, I think I'll just stay here. Thanks though." She nodded. Edward and Bella showed up a little later.

"How are you doing?" Bella asked giving me a hug. I shrugged.

"Ok I guess."

"Ok Rose, we will be back a little later. Call if you need anything." Alice said giving me a hug. Bella gave me a hug also.

"Bye Rose. If you need Emmett beat up call me and Edward." Jasper said. I slightly laughed. "Seriously Rose, just because he is my brother doesn't mean I won't do anything. I don't know exactly what happened though." Edward said.

"Thanks guys."

"There will be no beating up Emmett. Let's go." Bella said pushing them both out the door. "Love ya Rose."

"Love ya Rose." Alice said.

"Love you guys. Have fun." They smiled before they left. Once they were gone the house was quiet. I put on a movie and sat on the couch. I got through two movies before they got home.

"Have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wish you came with us." Alice said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm going upstairs." Alice smiled and nodded. Walking up I saw lots of pictures on the wall I never noticed before. There were pictures of all six of us. Pictures of Bella, Alice, and me. Then Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. They also had pictures of the couples. Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward. Emmett and I. I loved that picture of us. We were at the beach. His arms were wrapped around my waist; one of my hands was around his neck. We were both facing the camera, except he was kissing my cheek and I was smiling.

"That is one of my favorite pictures of you two." Alice said. I jumped slightly.

"Sorry Rose." I smiled.

"It's ok. I love that picture too." The best thing about it was you could tell we were in love. A tear fell from my eye.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked. I nodded. She looked at me skeptically. I shook my head.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Yes. And it hasn't even been a day." I said. Alice chuckled.

"Then go to him. I bet he is just as miserable as you are. I told you before; you two are just going through a rough patch. You are Rosalie and Emmett. You both can make it through anything." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, I'm going." I said and ran the rest of the way up the stairs to grab my stuff. I said a quick bye to Alice and Jasper, then raced out the door. Hopping in my car I drove fast but safely to mine and Emmett's apartment. I walked up the stairs, butterflies building in my stomach. As I reached the door I got more and more nervous. I stood in front of the door for what could have been hours. I thought over and over about what I would say. Finally, I got the courage to open the door. Waking inside the apartment was empty. I looked everywhere, not that it was that big, and couldn't find Emmett. I got a text from Alice then.

_Hey, Emmett is here. Told him u were there. Start driving back._

I replied with an 'ok' and got back in my car. It began raining so I slowed down my pace. No one was on the road. I saw one other car coming up. When it got closer I saw it was Emmett's jeep. I stopped. He stopped also. Slowly, very slowly, I got out of my car. He did as well. We walked closer to each other. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran full speed and jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around is waist. He caught me and crashed his lips to mine. This kiss poured out everything. We broke apart for air.

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I was stupid. I shouldn't have left. I should have listened to you and we should have talked things through. This past day was miserable."

"Rose, I've missed you so much. It killed me to see you go. I didn't run after you because I knew you needed your time. I was so afraid that this was it. I didn't want to believe it but it was really hard. Please don't ever put me through that again."  
"Never." I whispered kissing him again. We were soaked in the middle of the street but I didn't care.

"I love you. So, so much." I said.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I smiled and we shared another kiss. He set me down.

"What made you decide to come back so soon?" Emmett asked. I smiled.

"Well, I was walking up the stairs in Alice and Jasper's house and I was looking at some pictures. There was a particular one of us that I love. This is kind of weird, but it made me realize that I still truly, madly and deeply love you and I never thought for one second that I didn't. In that picture we were so in love, and just because we had an argument or even a fight doesn't mean that love disappears."

"Well I'm glad you looked at that picture then. I couldn't handle being away from you. It was the worst day of my life. I can't ever live without you. Ever." He said before kissing me again.


End file.
